What Have I Done?
by GodWorshipsBlackStar
Summary: Four years after the Faction War, I go through my initiation! But what will happen when i am getting better and better than everyone else? What if someone is jealous of me being so high? What if my trainers Four and Six can't help me? What if I do something so bad, I start to turn into HER? What have I Done? Rated T for Adult themes, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanks for checking out my new story! So the characters in this story are based off me and my friends. SOME OF IT ISNT. MY MOM IS NOT ABUSIVE OK? I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOME CONLICT. Plus my last name starts with a D. You will soon enough see why I put that in there. So enjoy, and please review. **

**REVIEW GOAL: At least 5 reviews.**

**FOLLOWER GOAL: Again at least 5 followers**

**FAVORITERS GOAL: At least 2. **

**Enjoy!**

**MY POV!**

**( A.k.a Veronica )**

I shoot out of bed, drenched in sweat again. I pant, out of bed and groan as I see the clock. _4:36am. _I had another stupid nightmare. "Like every night." I whisper to no one. I place my feet on the floor, sending chills through my spine from the cold, hardwood floor of my room. Today is the day of the Aptitude test, and the Choosing ceremony. I am so nervous. I walk into the bathroom, and slid my plain grey clothes off, and put them into the grey hamper, and step into the grey shower. If you haven't figured it already, I live in abnegation. It sucks. Everything is "Giving this," and "giving that." I hate it. After I shower, I go to my closet and pick out a grey dress with a grey tank top and booty shorts under it. Abnegation isn't supposed to have booty shorts, but I snuck some in. It was fun. "Veronica, get your ass down here!" Yells my mom. Shit. She has an angry tone in her voice. I walk down stairs and my mom stands at the fridge, curlers in her hair, a frown, and an angry gleam in her eyes. "You left the fucking fridge open," She slams it shut, making me flinch' "AGAIN!" She yells. "I didn't me-" I yelp as her hands comes in contact with my cheek. "Stupid bitch." She says. "Get ready, we leave in ten minutes." I nod, vigorously and run to my room. I tie my hair in a neat bun, and run down again. I sit and wait on the couch, until she stalks down the stairs in a grey shirt and grey skirt. "Let's go." She says. I walk behind her, keeping my head down. I walk, and walk until I see the aptitude building. I sigh, and look at how much it has changed. Since the faction war, four years ago, it has changed a lot. Heck, the factions have changed. Not sure how the other factions changed, but now abnegation _and _Erudite run the government. My stomach feels like it is full of butterflies. "See ya bitch. Just remember, you choose abnegation, and nothing else or else. You will not transfer like your brothers did." I nod, and she walks away. I line up in the abnegation line, and wait. I hear the train approaching. I look at it, curious. I watch at flashes of black erupt form the door, and laughter. I see dauntless laughing and running next to each other. I watch in longing, but then turn back to my line, where I'm up next.

**PAGE B REAK**

After what feels like hours of stupid lectures on "You choose what you want, and it doesn't have to be what your test results were" I finally can take the test. I'm up first, so I step into the room as the door opens and look in. There stands a women, her black haired heads half shaven, and tattoos on her arms. I turn to look at a mirror. I am fascinated in my reflection, granite I only see myself every three months. Well, mother actually never let me see myself. Id only see myself in the reflection of shop windows. I walk up to it, and examine it. I had never actually looked closely at myself before. I have a roundish-squarish face with brown eyes, and caramel colored hair. "You very fascinated in your reflection for an Abnegation." She says smiling. "Sorry, I had never actually seen myself up close before." I say. She looks at me questioningly, but shakes it off as she says, "Have a seat." I obey her command, and sit in the rough, stiff seat. "Drink." She says. She holds up a cup with some sort of blue liquid in it. "What is it?" I say, while swirling the liquid around in the cup. "Drink." She simply stats again. "How do I know it's not some sorta poison?" I say. She gives me a look, and I sigh, brining the liquid to my lips. I drink it all in one swig, and smile. "Blueberry." I say out loud. She leans me back, and I get a little dizzy, so I close my eyes. When open them, I am standing in a mirror filled room. "Wha-" I am cut off by a voice saying, "Choose." I turn around, and a person who looks scarily like me stands there. "Why?" I say. "Just choose." She motions to a piece of cheese, and a knife. I pick up both, and jump as the sound of a dog growling appears from behind. I quickly turnaround and see a dog charging at me. I throw the cheese to the side and it runs towards the cheese. While it's distracted by the aroma of the cheese, I stab it in the head. It disappears, and I am now standing on the bus. A man walks u to me with a newspaper. "Do you know this man?" He says, frantically pointing at a picture of a man. I feel like I do know him. "Please, you can help me if you do." Should I tell him? "No, I do not know him." The man stands, and takes me by the collar. "Are you sure?" I elbow him in the nose, making blood gush out of it. "I said I don't know him!" I shoot up in my chair, panting. The women is frantically typing something into the computer. "What were my results?" She doesn't say anything. "What were my results!" I say again, it coming out a little to forcefully. She takes me by the hand, and leads me to the door. "You got…" "What? What were they?" I say, getting a little frustrated. "They were Abnegation." I frown, knowing that was what I was going to get. "And," She starts getting my attention. "They were Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite." I sit there stunned. "Divergent." I say. She nods her head. "Yes. Even though during the war we killed Jeanine Mathews, some faction leaders still hunt them." I am stunned. "You can't tell anyone understood?" I nod. "Alright, go take your seat at the Choosing Hall." I nod. Ever since the war, they make the choosing ceremony immediately after the Aptitude tests. I walk through the streets, towards the building when I hear a voice say, "Hey stiff, where ya going?" I turn around and see a factionless man stumble up to me, a bottle of whisky in his hand and a slur in his speech. ":To the choosing ceremony." I say sternly, while starting to turn away, when he grabs my wrist. "You don't need to leave so quickly sweetheart, we could have some fun." He says, smirking. I elbow him in his nose, making him let go. I knee him in his gut, and flip him over my shoulder, making him land with a satisfying slap on the concrete. I brush my hands on my clothes, and start to walk away, but I see someone staring. He looks about 22, and has dark brown hair with ocean blue eyes. I keep walking, wondering where I have seen those eyes before.

**PAGE BREAK**

I sit in my seat, anxious. My mother sits next to me, her right hand on top of mine, digging her fingernails into my skin. After a speech preformed by some Amity women, the choosing begins. "Collin Abster." A man in blue calls. A candor boy walks up, and takes the knife off the handkerchief, and looks at the bowls. He cuts his hand, and holds it over the Erudite bowl, and the blood falls. "Erudite." I hear a cry, and look over at a women crying. Probably his mom. Person after person goes up and cuts there hand. After a while I finally hear, "Veronica." I know it is me, because I am the only Veronica in the entire city. The name was retired after the war, but I was named before the war on the factions. I walk up, and grab the knife. I look at it and it feels right in my hand. Like I should always have one in my hand. I look at my mom, and she mouths, "Abnegation…or else." I look at the grey stones, and think. I cut my palm of my hand, making a deep, swirl in it so that when it scars, it ill look awesome. I do it to the other hand also. Mutters erupt in the crowd. I place the knife down on the handkerchief, and move back the coals. I place my hands together, and squeeze. I drop of blood escapes my palms, and sizzles in the coal. "Dauntless." The man says. The dauntless erupt in cheers and one runs up to me and guides me to a seat. I smile and sit, looking at my mom. Her eyes blaze with hatred, like a fire blazing in the dark of night. But I don't care anymore, cause I'm dauntless. After the choosing is over, all the dauntless start running out the door. I turn back and stop as I look at my mom. I look at her with as much hatred as I can gather, and flip hr off. I laugh and run to catch up with the dauntless. I see they are all climbing pillars. Great, heights. I hate heights. I climb those, ignoring the fear screaming at me, and pull myself up. I line up among the dauntless, and we wait on the train platform. I hear a sound, and see the train round a corner. I start running as soon as the other dauntless do. Some of them are starting to jump on, so I try to grab the hold, but I'm too short. The end of the track is getting near, and people are now yelling, "Hurry up!" I run with all my might, and jump on, swinging my self in. I land with an "oomph" on this girl. "Hey! Watch it!" I get off her. "Sorry! Geeze what are they trying to do, kill us?" I say. She laughs. She wears Erudite clothing, and has glasses on. "I'm Kathryn, but please…call me Kate. What's your name?" "I'm-" But I don't get to finish, because people start yelling. Kate and I stick our heads out the window, and see people jumping to the roof. "We have to jump?!" I yell to no one imparticular. "Yep!" Says a boy, who jumps. I sigh, and get ready to jump. I run with all my might, and jump. I land perfectly on my feet, unlike the other transfers. "How did you do that so perfectly?" Says A Dauntless boy, who also fell like the transfers. I shrug, and walk towards where a Dauntless man stands. "Welcome Initiates. Now, to enter Daunltess, you will be jumping off this roof, to the bottom." Someone says, "More jumping? Whats at the bottom?" The man chuckles. "You'll have to find out. Now, who wants to go first?" No one says anything. "Me." I say. Everyone turns to me, as I walk towards the ledge. I look down, and see a hole that beyond that is all black. I try to get up, but end up failing due to my dress. "Damn it!" I say, and just slide it off, reveling my grey tank top and grey booty shorts. "I thought stiffs weren't suppose to have booty shorts!" Says someone, earning a few snickers. I grab my dress and stand on the ledge. I turn so I am facing them, and salute them. "If I am to die, let it be in the way of bravery!" I yell as I fall backwards. I hear wind whip past me, and see the ledge of the building get farther away, until I hit something, and bounce up again. As I am in the air again, I see it is a net, and start laughing. "Woo-hoo!" I yell. I finally land, and the net is jerked to the side. "Name?" I hesitate. "You can pick a new one if you want. New faction, equals new name." I think for a minute. "My name is Melloney." He smiles, and picks me up by the waist and sets me down on the floor. "Well Melloney, I'm going to be one of your trainers, my name is Four." I nod. "Welcome to dauntless.

**Ok so I made this really long for you guys! Please review, and see top for review goal! Thanks guys!**


	2. Goodbye

**An: Hello everyone. It is SuicidalCupcake here. So I have bad news. Unfortunately, I will not be updating any of my divergent stories, and might even be deleting some. For a while, I was obsessed with Divergent. But that craze blew away into the fan girl forgotten universe where crazes that blew over go. I am now obsessed with these Anime's called "Soul Eater" and "Ouran High School Academy Host Club." I am sorry to all the fans I am letting down, but my craze has ended. This will be the last time I post anything on any of my Divergent stories**

**-Yours Truly,**

**GodWorshipsBlackStar (A.k.a SuicidalCupcake)**


End file.
